I Kiss You
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O que fazer quando se deseja muito beijar alguém? Algumas vezes é preciso ser criativo. Presente de AS da J-Squared para Criisx Padackles
1. Chapter 1

**I Kiss You**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, OneShot, Presente de Amigo Secreto Extra da J-Squared para Criisx.

Advertências: Sexo

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: Dois

Terminada: Sim

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Dedicatória: Para Criisx, porque ela é uma pessoa boníssima e muito querida. Eu raramente escrevo com top Jared, mas acontece que foi por uma ótima causa: ela gosta. Sem falar que ficou bem mais interessante a fanfic com esse detalhe. Querida, Feliz Natal atrasado e Ótimo Ano Novo. Presente extra para Criisx, de Amigo Secreto da J-Squared, uma vez que ela não recebeu o presente de seu amigo secreto.

Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor idéia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

PROJECT VERBALIZE

1)I Know You (Sniper Padalecki)

2)I Feed You (ShiryuForever94)

3)I Love You (ShiryuForever94)

4)I Terrify You (ShiryuForever94)

5) I Miss You

6) I Save You (ShiryuForever94)

7) I Leave You (ShiryuForever94)

8) I Knew You

9) I Remember You

10) I Admire You (ShiryuForever94)

11) I Bury You

12) I Breath You

13) I Dominate You (ShiryuForever94)

14) I Hate You (ShiryuForever94)

15) I Protect You (ShiryuForever94)

16) I Kiss You (ShiryuForever94)

**PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO**

Mês de dezembro. As gravações iriam até o dia dezesseis e o set de Supernatural estava bem agitado. Haveria algumas festas entre o elenco e todo o pessoal das gravações e já havia alguma decoração na porta de alguns trailers. Estavam quando encerrando as gravações daquele dia.

Esperando pacientemente para algumas cenas de estúdio, sem muitos efeitos ou problemas, os dois protagonistas pareciam bem tranquilos em suas respectivas cadeiras com os figurinos próprios de cada personagem.

Quem os olhasse de longe não saberia que estavam conversando, mas eles estavam. Talvez se Jim Beaver estivesse por lá, ou Misha, mas por não terem cenas naquele episódio, havia apenas Jared e Jensen e um ou outro ator convidado, mas que não ficava junto a eles.

"Eu desejo beijar você." Jensen tinha olhos de águia perscrutando o lugar e um meio sorriso discreto. A voz continuava grave, mas era bem baixa. Não queria ser ouvido senão por uma única pessoa.

"Mesmo? E vai beijar?" Jared falava devagar, quase ronronando, estavam em suas cadeiras no estúdio, mexendo em seus I-phones. Ninguém por perto.

"Vou. Depois que terminarmos as gravações." Jensen olhou para o set, estavam quase terminando. "O que não deve demorar muito. Mais umas duas horas."

"E isso não parece tempo demais?" Jared não desviou o olhar do telefone, era como se falassem de qualquer coisa. "Que tal uma dor muscular inexplicada que o impeça de atuar e podemos pular para a parte do beijo e gemidos?" Jared finalmente virara-se para Jensen com ar positivamente sacana nos lábios entreabertos, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos arrumados ao estilo de Sam Winchester.

"Gemidos? Sua linha de pensamento é interessante. Alguma ideia sobre como eu teria essa dor muscular?" Ackles passou a língua deliciosamente em seus lábios observando a respiração de Jared se deter por segundos.

"Posso errar um cena, sabe. Ou melhor ainda, posso fazê-lo dobrar suas pernas de maneira a distender os músculos." Jared começava a pensar coisas que nada tinham que ver com as gravações.

"Você errar uma cena para me causar distensão pode ser um problema. E se eu realmente me machucar? Aliás, por que mesmo eu dobraria as pernas?" Jensen olhava diretamente para Jared com um sorrisinho maroto adornando a boca perfeita e carnuda.

"Devemos ter uns dez minutos, é tempo suficiente para irmos até o trailer revisar algumas cenas e eu poder entrar em você com força e ouvi-lo gemer querendo mais fundo... Não é uma boa maneira de dobrar suas pernas?" Jared sentiu o costumeiro comichão no meio das pernas. É, apesar de terem se passado tantos anos, pensar em sexo com Jensen era o mesmo que dar-lhe afrodisíaco.

"Espere um momento, a ideia não era interromper as gravações para beijos e gemidos e agora você quer os beijos e gemidos antes de interrompermos as gravações? Está apressado hoje?" Jensen sorriu tão sedutoramente que uma assistente de produção que passava por ali pensou que iria derreter se aquele olhar fosse para ela.

"Genevieve passou o final de semana comigo. Aliás, ela disse que viria aqui hoje." Jared respondeu como se fosse motivo suficiente e com uma nota de desânimo na voz.

"E isso explica tudo?" Jensen tinha um tom de voz mordaz e um olhar quase agressivo.

"Eu vou ter que implorar, pelo visto." Jared ficou sério. "Você sabe como eu fico..."

"Quando eu não estou por perto pra fazer você morrer de prazer, ah eu sei." Jensen agora estava torturando Jared. Aproximou-se devagar do mais novo e gemeu bem baixinho. "Com saudade de me ouvir gemendo nos seus ouvidos, Jar-head? Se ela vier aqui e estragar nossos planos, como tem mania de fazer, vai ter que adiar a vontade de ser fodido? Porque, você sabe, não sou apenas eu quem dobro minhas pernas..."

Olharam-se por instantes e foi como se fogo líquido escorresse dos olhos de Jensen para o corpo de Jared, que sentiu como se fosse explodir de amor por aquele loiro. Sabia que provocava o mesmo efeito no homem à sua frente.

"Diretor, por favor, estou com um problema aqui, preciso sair, neste exato momento! É uma emergência médica!" Jared pulara da cadeira, gesticulava, falava sem parar. Tentava controlar uma ereção a caminho, mas não estava fácil. Isso que apenas ouvira as insinuações de Jensen. Se parasse para pensar em tudo que queria fazer com o namorado, teria que usar cuecas de aço. O diretor do dia arregalou os olhos.

"Que foi Jared? Algo com sua esposa?"

"Sim! Quer dizer, não. Ela está ótima, é que esqueci um exame, quero dizer, acompanhar uma coisa, ou melhor, eu..." O jeitão atrapalhado de Jay não era novidade para ninguém. No entanto, ele tinha alguém perto que geralmente desfazia qualquer mal entendido. Ou dizia de outra maneira a mesma coisa.

Como uma águia esperando a ocasião certa, Jensen estava bem atrás de Padalecki. "Ele apenas esqueceu que prometeu levar a esposa a uma consulta de rotina devido às constantes e por vezes inesperadas viagens dela para cá. Sabem como é, ela não costuma avisar e algumas vezes isso pode comprometer alguns acertos anteriores. Eu vou levá-lo." Recado dado. Jensen estava dizendo a todos que Genevieve era um incômodo, sem absolutamente ter dito nada desabonador sobre ela.

Silêncio no set. O diretor piscou uma ou duas vezes e observou a postura de Jensen. Ele estava parado, firme como uma estátua. Um perfeito senhor de seu reino. O diretor já sabia o que significava e que provavelmente o que diria a seguir não adiantaria nada, mas tinha um papel a cumprir. "Ainda temos algumas cenas." O diretor por fim falou.

"São internas, podemos fazer isso amanhã depois do almoço. O cronograma tem um ou dois dias de folga, são as últimas cenas, são apenas diálogos e não creio que isso atrasará alguma coisa. Mas é o senhor quem decide, não é mesmo?" Jensen tinha um sorriso no rosto. E havia um ar de frieza naqueles lábios que faria muita gente sair correndo não obstante ele parecer amistoso.

O diretor sentiu um fio enregelante subir por sua coluna. Aquele homem era impressionante e muito persuasivo. O pior é que ele jamais era agressivo ou mal educado, apenas era... Incisivo.

Jared estava sem palavras. Conhecia muito bem as inúmeras facetas de Jensen e aquela era uma das que mais lhe dava calafrios. Quando ele dizia o que queria sem exatamente ordenar nada. Não que Jensen fosse uma diva maluca nos sets, todos o adoravam justamente por ele ser gentil no trato e muito profissional, só que isso não se aplicava quando Ackles queria MUITO alguma coisa.

E naquele momento, Jensen Ackles queria ficar a sós com Jared Padalecki. De preferência, dentro de Jared Padalecki. Ou com Jared dentro dele...

"Creio que podemos adiar algumas cenas..." O diretor observou o meio sorriso de Jensen alargar-se. Por que mesmo ninguém conseguia dissuadir Jensen quando ele queria algo?

"Até amanhã." Jensen deu meia volta e simplesmente empurrou Padalecki para fora dos sets, rindo baixo ao guiarem-se pelos corredores e chegando até o SUV que usavam quando estavam trabalhando.

"Você é muito cara de pau!" Jared murmurou enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança ao lado de Jensen. "Para onde vamos?"

"Vamos primeiro ligar para Clif, que só viria nos buscar mais tarde, e avisar que impeça sua linda esposa de vir vê-lo no estúdio." Jensen apertou a tecla de discagem rápida e deu instruções rápidas e claras ao guarda-costas.

"Entendeu, Clif? Leve-a para uma maravilhosa tarde de relaxamento no spa especial para gestantes daquele hotel que vimos há uns dias. Também providencie todo o cuidado para que ela fique umas quatro horas ocupada, depois leve-a para jantar e apenas avise que houve imprevistos e que Jared telefonou afoito do meio de algumas cenas e que entrará em contato pelo meio da noite e que deseja a ela uma ótima tarde e início de noite, mas que Jay só poderá vê-la amanhã."

"Vão precisar que eu busque vocês a que horas, qual a previsão de término das cenas internas? Vai haver externas? Posso acompanhá-los..."

"Não, Clif, eu e Jared vamos rever uns roteiros. Creio que entende perfeitamente."

"Certo, Jensen. E se ela perguntar por você..." Clif quase ria ao telefone, não precisava ser um gênio para entender qual era o compromisso de Jared.

"Ela nunca pergunta. Se o fizer hoje, por algum milagre, diga que fui jogar golfe."

"Mas se Jared estiver gravando..." Clif ia perguntar.

"Eu obviamente estarei jogando golfe enquanto ele trabalha, principalmente se ela tiver lido o script e souber que todas as cenas dele são comigo." O tom sarcástico de Jensen era perceptível. Era uma espécie de mensagem cifrada que faria Genevieve compreender imediatamente que Jared estava com Ackles.

"Creio que ela não vai perguntar por você." Clif começou a pensar que era melhor mesmo que Cortese nunca perguntasse de Jensen.

"Até amanhã Clif." Jensen não esperou resposta e desligou o telefone, finalmente engatando o carro para saírem do estacionamento.

"Os vidros são espelhados, não são?" Jensen acelerou o carro e saíram do estúdio, passando pelo sinal de trânsito já com muitos carros esperando e virando à direita, seguindo em direção à Burrard Street, onde ficava o hotel que hospedava Jensen na cidade de Vancouver.

"São, mas o que isso tem a ver com nosso destino?"

"Já fez sexo numa garagem?" Jensen tinha o olhar mais insano possível.

"Jensen! Ficou doido?" Jared começou a rir ao ver o olhar prontamente aniquilador de Ackles.

"Eu nunca fiz sexo numa garagem. Será que o carro balança muito?" Jensen estava falando com toda a seriedade.

"Você não está pensando..."

"Tem umas garagens com vista bonita por aqui, sabe..."

"Ok, ok, vamos pro hotel. Garagem não vai dar, o carro é apertado, não quero uma rapidinha." Jared colocou os óculos escuros e deixou sua mão correr na coxa forte de Ackles.

"Ah, você quer devagar?" Jensen respondeu tirando a mão do volante e colocando-a em cima do membro de Padalecki sem cerimônia alguma e apertando de leve. "E se eu quiser chupar, é pra ser devagar também?" Ackles riu ao sentir o membro do namorado pulsar sob a calça. "Compreendo..."

"Você não presta, Jensen." Jared tinha os olhos ficando agressivos, desejo puro emanando de seu corpo. Aquele loiro maníaco o punha ensandecido. "Vamos ver quem vai aguentar o que, hoje. Hum, quatro horas de folga pelo seu planejamento?"

"Não, a tarde e a noite toda. Você só sai daquele quarto quando eu estiver satisfeito e, sinceramente, não pretendo ficar satisfeito até amanhã de manhã." Jensen fincou seu olhar no de Jared e massageou o membro rijo do mais alto sob a calça, apertando um pouco. "Já está duro pra mim, Jay?"

Jared não respondeu com palavras. Deu um sorriso sacana e escorregou para o assoalho do carro, as pernas longas encolhidas no chão à frente do banco do passageiro, o corpo inclinando-se para encostar a boca no membro de Jensen que já estava rijo sob a calça.

"Q-que pensa que está fazendo?" Jensen arregalou os olhos com a surpresa. "Eu estou dirigindo!"

Jared escorregou a mão e abriu o zíper e o botão da calça de Jensen e começou a roçar os dentes pelo tecido fino da roupa íntima do outro, subindo e descendo no membro grande e intumescido. Estava louco para chegar ao hotel.

"Jay, vamos entrar na garagem do hotel, pelo amor de Deus, não dê escândalo..."

"Fecha os vidros e estaciona longe da entrada." Jared estava baixando as calças do loiro da maneira mais rápida possível dada a situação difícil de ambos os corpos naquele carro.

"Você disse que no carro não ia dar porque não queria nada rápido!" Jensen quase atropelou a barreira da entrada enquanto tentava acertar o cartão de acesso ao estacionamento subterrâneo sob o hotel onde morava.

"Quem disse que vamos terminar tudo no carro? Gosto de aperitivo."

Foi o tempo para Jensen enfiar o pé no freio, travar o carro e subir todos os vidros, deixando o ar condicionado em funcionamento.

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

"Entendeu o recado, pelo visto." Padalecki riu ao ver que Jen não desligara o ar condicionado.

"Estamos juntos há tempo suficiente." Puxou Padalecki para si, tomando-lhe a boca num beijo furioso enquanto sentia a manopla de Jared embainhar seu membro e começar a masturbá-lo com ritmo preciso e no aperto certo. O loiro não conseguia não ofegar desesperadamente enquanto sua língua enrodilhava na do namorado e sugava-o como se ambos estivessem fazendo sexo oral um no outro. Estava para lá de excitado e enfiou os dedos fortes por baixo da camisa de Jared, marcando a cintura e ancas com apertos firmes.

"Seu louco..." Jensen arquejava enquanto a mão de Padalecki subia e descia, sem parar, sem sossegar, os beijos aumentando e Jensen não conseguindo sequer alcançar o zíper da calça do outro.

"Cale-se." Jared tinha um tom imperativo e soltou-se do aperto de Ackles escorregando novamente e engolindo o membro do outro inteiro, de uma vez, até o fundo, começando a chupar com voracidade quase imediatamente. Jensen teve que por uma das mãos à frente da boca para não gritar. Jared puxou a calça e a cueca de Jensen para baixo para dar-lhe mais espaço. Os vidros, afinal de contas, eram espelhados...

And if forever never comes then I (3x)

E se para sempre nunca chegar então eu

I'll hold on and hold on

Eu vou aguentar e segurar

"Ja-jared…" Jensen ofegava, sem conseguir impedir aquele maníaco de continuar sugando-o, mais e mais. Para piorar, Jared sabia como manipular os testículos de Jensen do jeito que o loiro mais gostava.

O ímpeto de Jared era tão intenso que não demorou muito tempo e Jensen atingiu o orgasmo ofegando o nome do namorado e perdendo a noção de onde estava. Padalecki sorriu e se levantou, antes lambendo o membro do outro até deixá-lo perfeitamente sem resquício de gozo e ajudou-o a subir as calças. "Vamos pro quarto."

Padalecki abriu a porta do carro como se nada houvesse acontecido e com a cara mais tranquila do mundo, não obstante escondesse uma monstruosa ereção com o texto do roteiro que achara no carro.

"Eu nem consegui me recuperar direito ainda..." Jensen saiu meio trôpego do carro, mas com um sorriso incontestável no rosto. "Você é incrível."

Jared apenas sorriu e seguiram para o elevador que os levaria ao quarto que Jensen tinha naquele hotel.

"Se estiver com fome, posso cozinhar uma massa ou podemos pedir algo." Jensen acabara de abrir a porta da geladeira para ver o que havia por lá quando foi puxado pela cintura e virado, empurrado contra o balcão da cozinha e sentiu o beijo intenso de Padalecki.

Eles não iriam comer nada, pelo visto...

"Minha fome física é sempre fácil de matar, mas a fome da minha alma, a necessidade do meu corpo de saber que você é meu amor, essa não tem como matar sem fazermos amor." Jared sussurrava enquanto arrancava a camisa de Jensen, tirava seus próprios sapatos, soltava as calças, distribuindo mordidas e beijos no peito alvo de Ackles até começar a sugar um mamilo rosado e puxar o corpo do loiro para cima de sua ereção, esfregando-se nele com urgência inegável.

O corpo de Ackles aqueceu imediatamente. De novo. Não ia contestar nada, nem discutir. Pelo visto, quem ia fazer o que bem entendesse era Jared. "Estamos na cozinha..." Jensen gemeu ao ver Jared terminar de se despir, ambos nus no meio de um festival de mãos que escorregavam, bocas que beijavam e corpos que se chocavam.

"Certo." Jared não titubeou, pegou Jensen e jogou-o nos ombros, como se ele fosse apenas um corpo sem vontade.

"Quer me por no chão?" Jensen reclamou sentindo um tapa leve em suas nádegas.

"No chão, não. Nem pensar." Jared colocou Jensen de joelhos no sofá da pequena sala, com as mãos apoiadas no encosto do móvel e abriu-lhe as pernas escorregando a língua pela coluna cervical, até o meio das nádegas dele, umedecendo-o, para logo colocar seus dígitos na área apertada e quente, ignorando solenemente qualquer tentativa de reclamação de Jensen.

"Jared, o que você tem hoje?" Jensen arfava desesperado com a mão de Jared masturbando-o e a outra acariciando sua próstata como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo estar quase gozando e Jared sequer tê-lo penetrado ainda.

"Tesão estratosférico. Você quem ficou me provocando. Agora fica quieto que eu vou acabar com essa sua pose de certinho. Uma semana e meia, Jensen, faz mais de uma semana que não posso sequer beijar você!"

I keep listening to my chest

Eu fico ouvindo o meu peito

For a beat but there's nothing left

Esperando uma batida mas não sobrou nada

It's been a week since i've seen you

Faz uma semana que eu te vi

And i still can't believe it

E eu ainda não acredito

Cause i'm dying inside alone

Por que estou morrendo de solidão por dentro

And everyday we gotta be apart

E todo dia que temos que estar separados

I'm like a baby with a broken heart

Eu sou como um bebê com coração partido

But the second that I'll see you

Mas no segundo que eu o vir

You will know how much I need you

Você vai saber o quanto preciso de você

Por que nunca vou lhe deixar ir

(now you know that...)

(agora você sabe disso...)

Jensen sorriu, daquele jeito que era apenas para Jared. Virou-se de lado e gemeu o nome do namorado. O beijo intenso não demorou. Jay soltou o membro rijo do outro, retirou seus dígitos da intimidade do namorado e puxou Jensen pela cintura, para mais perto. "Camisinha..." Padalecki gemeu quase louco.

"Gaveta do aparador. Depressa." Jensen sentiu frio quando o corpo que fervia junto ao seu se afastou para providenciar o necessário.

Lubrificante foi espalhado na intimidade dos dois corpos, na camisinha que Jared escorregara pelo seu membro duro e mais um tanto nos dígitos molhados e quentes dançando pelo calor interno do corpo de Jensen.

"Jay..." Jensen tremia, e agora não era de frio, nem pela ausência do namorado junto a si.

Jared sorriu e foi escorregando pelo meio das nádegas dele, encaixando seu membro no calor do corpo do menor e enfiando-se devagar, calando os pequenos gemidos e reclamações com mais e mais beijos.

"Eu também quero beijar você, por dentro." Jared provocou e ouviu o gemido fundo quando enterrou-se de uma vez até o fundo do corpo do loiro. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de mais palavras. Era ato de dois corpos tomados pela paixão que sempre os consumia.

Gemidos era a linguagem mais perfeita do momento, toques fortes, suaves, arranhões, mordidas, línguas passeando, sexo poderoso e corpos sentindo prazeres há muito negados.

I'm lost without you

Estou perdido sem você

And there's nothing I can do

E não há nada que eu possa fazer

You don't wanna keep going without

Você não quer continuar sem

If I ain't holding onto you

Se eu não estiver segurando você

Then I'll be holding out forever

Então vou estar segurando pra sempre

I've got you now and

Eu te peguei agora e

I'm not letting go of you

Eu não vou te deixar ir

Never be together long enough

Nunca estamos juntos o bastante

Cause every moment I'm with you

Porque cada momento que estou com você

Is like I'm holding on to heaven

É como se eu estivesse sendo guiado ao paraíso

Um absurdamente exausto Jensen escorregou até o chão após o segundo orgasmo em menos de quarenta minutos, seguido por um sorridente Padalecki.

"Eu havia esquecido..." Jensen murmurou, enroscando-se no corpo do maior, encostados no sofá.

"Do que?" Jared acarinhava o corpo nu do outro, respirando fundo para recobrar o fôlego.

"De como eu me sinto completo ao seu lado." Jensen levantou os olhos e sorriu, do jeito arrasador dele.

"Cara, diga que quer me beijar, de novo." Jared riu e se perdeu na boca do mais velho quando ele murmurou que o amava.

Alguns momentos e suspiraram, juntos.

"Vamos passar Natal e Ano Novo separados, Jared, sabe disso. Quando terminarem as gravações, temos que ir ficar com nossas famílias."

"Eu vou telefonar todo dia, mandar mensagens, tirar fotos, quero saber de você todo o tempo que estivermos separados."

"Se continuar falando assim, Jay, vou querer mais beijos." Jensen se aninhou mais perto do corpo forte do outro e ergueu o rosto mirando o olhar apaixonado do mais alto. "Não costumo me sentir uma garotinha idiota..."

"Você é meu homem, Jensen. Não deixa de ser masculino por querer estar ao meu lado, por querer me beijar ou por me amar tanto quanto eu o amo. Isso é ser maduro, adulto e entender os limites. E se você acha que tem sentimentos de garotinha, eu mal passei da infância, pois me sinto do mesmíssimo jeito e sou mais novo que você."

Ambos gargalharam, numa felicidade cúmplice. E tudo aquilo porque Jensen quisera beijar Jared...

And if i can write a symphony

E se eu pudesse escrever uma sinfonia

Baby you would be my melody

Baby você seria minha melodia

And you would flow like a river

E você correria como um rio

Slowly going on forever

Vagarosamente seguindo para sempre

Like a feather that's blowing away

Como uma pena levada pra longe

Like every woman needs a fairytale

Como toda mulher precisa de um conto de fadas

Like every mother's love that never fails

Como o amor de mãe que nunca falha

Like every game that needs a player

Como todo jogo precisa de um jogador

And a sinner needs a savior

E um pecador de um salvador

I'm appealing you willing to said

Estou apelando e desejando lhe dizer

(now you know that...)

(agora você sabe disso...)

O celular de Jared tocou, ele suspirou, era a esposa, provavelmente querendo saber por onde ele estava. Ele apenas apertou o botão de silencioso.

"Jared, ela pode ficar preocupada, ela está grávida..."

"Ela é a esposa, ela me tem o tempo praticamente inteiro perto dela sem problemas. Você não. Eu não vou desperdiçar nosso tempo, nosso pouco tempo, dando explicações que ela não precisa ter, mesmo porque ela não é idiota e sabe muito bem com quem estou. É opção dela querer se importar com algo que não vai conseguir alterar."

Jensen ficou olhando Jared com curiosidade. Ele já amadurecera demais. Eram tão diferentes agora de quando tudo aquilo começara. Já não era uma brincadeira, uma paixão, um encontro fortuito. Era amor. Daqueles fortes e sinceros. "Você realmente mudou, Sasquatch."

"Não, Jensen, apenas fiquei mais velho, mais maduro e agora sou mais seletivo com o que faço da minha vida com você..." Um sorriso lindo e apaixonado e os lábios de ambos se encontraram novamente.

"Você me deixa muito feliz com essas suas palavras. Isso me faz querer..."

"Eu também quero beijar você." Jared emendou a frase do outro e ergueu-se, estendendo a mão. "Vamos tomar banho, juntos. Depois, vamos nos deitar naquela cama, juntos e vamos nos beijar, ao mesmo tempo."

"Parece um ótimo plano para mim."

"Eu também acho."

Riram felizes. Não tinham todo o tempo do mundo, mas podiam ter um mundo no tempo que tinham.

* * *

><p>Nota da autora: Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Confesso que esperava mais, mas creio que por estarmos em período de férias, o pessoal não está lendo muito. Demorei a postar pra ver se o pessoal se empolgava mais com a fanfic, mas enfim. O presente foi dado e a presenteada gostou. Então dever cumprido. A quem leu e comentou, meu muito obrigada.<p> 


End file.
